


Food Play

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [40]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #104: Pairing Order: Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Amelia has a fun idea but gets bored waiting for Anya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Play

"Alright, there we go, cherry on top," Amelia grinned brightly as she settled down on her bed, reclining against a mountain of pillows and making sure to have the towel spread completely flat under her. Dressed down into only a silky set of bright red lingerie with her favorite white lace, Amelia was content to just stare at the door until her lover walked in, the message on her phone indicating that that wouldn't be too much later.

All the same, it was a little chilly just lying around exposed, and as she sat there she idly wondered if maybe she should put the cream up before it got too warm and went bad.

"Nah, Anya'll love it," she grinned to herself, but eventually gave in to her anxious boredom and started up a game of candy crush on her phone, tapping and sliding away at the screen for what felt like hours. Her eyelids started to droop after she advanced a handful of levels, her chest feeling sticky and uncomfortable. Dabbing at her breasts, she swiped up some of the sauce and stuck her finger into her mouth, suckling boredly. "Damnit Anya, hurry up and come home…"

Mm, that chocolate was really yummy… Maybe just a little bit more…

[-]

"Melya," Anya finally found her voice again as she stared into her room, the cluttered messes around the corners of their shared living space not being unusual things her lover tended to leave about. Discarded cans of whip cream, empty boxes of strawberries with only the green tops remaining, and thoroughly squeezed bottles of cheap chocolate sauce were, however. Her lover moaned weakly on the bed, an open-fronted sweatshirt partially covering up Amelia's favorite lingerie. Anya blinked at the other girl for a second before Amelia eventually succumbed to the awkward silence.

"You said you'd be home sooner, but you weren't, so I started without you," she sulked, taking the can of whip cream in her hand before spraying a large mountain of the white fluff directly into her mouth. Quirking her lips, Anya slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her, hanging her purse up before taking off her coat.

"What— what is all of this, then?" She asked, making Amelia wince and blush almost as dark red as one of the strawberries she had eaten during her agonizing wait. She hesitated, and then eventually replied, glancing shamefully at the food mess all around her.

"I-I thought it might be fun to do some food play for once," she admitted sheepishly, only able to offer up an embarrassed shrug. "Like, you know… Yeah."

"Oh, Melya," Anya laughed airily as she reached behind her head and tugged her long hair through the tie she always kept on her wrist, securing it as she slowly approached the bed, a sly smirk pulling at her lips. The predatory look in her eyes made Amelia tense up with anticipation, the girl drawing in on herself almost nervously as her lover's seductive expression sent tingles down her spine. Her eager body twitched excitedly when she noticed Anya's soft pink tongue swipe across her lips, her lover placing a knee on their mattress before mounting their bed, the beauty moving between Amelia's somewhat parted legs. "If you were wanting me to eat you up, you only had to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or rating 1-5 if you enjoyed this!


End file.
